


Good and Crazy People (My Friends)

by Lightbulbjokes



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Company (Musical), I have a Musial Theater problem, M/M, Multi, Non-Linear Narrative, Not AU, Something no one ever asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-05-03 13:16:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5292236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightbulbjokes/pseuds/Lightbulbjokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Story of Steve and Bucky's Romance told in a non-linear fashion using the basic structure and layout of the songs in the musical Company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Being Alive

**Author's Note:**

> So, I may or may not have a serious musical theater obsession. My Favorite lyricist is Sondhime and one of my favorite musicals of his is Company. Company is "a satirical look at married life in New Your" told using a series of non-linear scenes focused around a main character. Listening to the song track on repeat for two days while reading lots of Stucky fics makes this happen. I suggest if you haven't Seen this musical you check it out. There's a version staring Neil Patrick Harris on YouTube if you dig a bit. This hasn't been Beta'd so stick with me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Big closing number.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just listen to the song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fjrA93_O6Dw that's the 2006 Raul Esparza vertion, heart rending right? Now Imagine Steve singing that and thinking of Bucky as the someone. That's what this chapter is. God I love this song and that man's voice and this ship.

Back when they were kids Steve had always hated the way Bucky would hug him just a little bit too tight. Hated that when they would snuggle tight during cold winters he would always use just a little bit too much force to hold Steve close.After the Fall, Steve always cursed Bucky for making his cry at night, for being a pain in this heart that shouldn't even be there hurt a little too much. After the ordeal with the Winter Soldier when he first brought Bucky to live with him, Steve would find Bucky curled up like a cat in his favorite chair. It would annoy him to no end. There were weeks when Bucky would wake him up every night his with screams and tears brought on by nightmares.These were Steve's reasons to try to distance himself from Bucky but he could never find any good reason to stay away for good. What he did have, even if they took a minute or two to remember were reasons to go back.

They had always needed each other a little more that was healthy. Steve knew Bucky a little too well to be healthy in his opinion. Before Bucky had come back to life as it were, Steve had worried about how Bucky would feel about every little thing. He still hated Bucky for putting him through the hell he did but then again, you see what you look for and Steve back then had been looking for things to hate about Bucky.

But now, everything was different, he had to grow up. Steve could never be that little punk growing up in Brooklyn again. Steve knew their relationship couldn't be perfect that it had to just BE. He had to keep going. Buck was the one person he could let in. Someone who he could tell about his day and spare the gory details. The one person that wanted to know about his day because of real interest and not just to fill out reports.

From the outside it didn't look like much but living it made everything was so much better. If the Winter Solider has just been some guy, SHEILD would have him in prison, but he wasn’t just someone. He was Bucky. Some people said that Steve was compromised, that he cared to much. That was all true, Steve cared to much. That being said, it was still the right thing to do.

Steve wished that he and Bucky would never have to leave each other again. That was what he wanted more than anything. Bucky reminded Steve that he was alive and they were going through everything together. Steve was not alone, and he felt alive.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Closing number is the end of this fic even through I've only written my last two planed songs and this was the first one written.


	2. Poor Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers contemplate Steve's relationship status.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like all of my chapter titles, It's the song in the show this chapter was based off of. In the show this entire song takes place over a sex scene with the main character ad one of the three girlfriends. I hope that comes through in this chapter.

Pepper looked over at Tony. They are finishing that night's movie all cuddled up on the couch. "Tony?"

"What is it Pepper?" came the reply.

"I'm worried."

"About?"

"Steve."

"Why? He's Captain god damn America, he can survive anything."

"It's just, he's all alone."

"He has the Avengers"

"Yah. But he needs someone else, Steve needs a girlfriend."

 

****

It's before Breakfast. Steve is out running with Sam. Natasha and Clint sit at the Breakfast bar, not doing much of anything. Clint feels a tap on his shoulder.He turns "What?"

"I've been thinking"

"What about?"

"Steve."

"What about Him?"

"We still needs to set him up with someone." 

"Why? he seems happy."

"But he's single."

"So?"

"Steve's a good guy, he deserves a nice girl. Don"t you think?"

Clint just grunts and turns away to get breakfast. 

 

 

***

Bucky walks into the apartment he shares with Steve in the Avengers Tower. Steve is there at the door waiting for him. they haven't seen each other in two weeks. It's romantic. They start kissing, soon falling into bed together making passionate love for hours.

 

***

Steve is sitting the confrere room across the hall texting Bucky. Natasha sits looking in. Pepper sits down besides her. "Steve better get a girlfriends soon"

"I know, I was saying the same thing to Clint just last week."

"What about the Girl down on floor 5?"

"To set Steve up with?"

"Of coerce, ins't that what were talking about?" 

"I don't know, Steve's is a bit to innocent for that kind of girl" 

Back in the Conference room Steve revives another text from Bucky. This one demands his presence back in their bed room for some rather dirty business that they need to take care of. Natasha sighs. "Steve jsut needs a good lay." 

"Well, we'd better find someone for him soon. It's not like he's trying to get any one his own." 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, this reads a bit more like a script than a story, not that I have any problem with that as I'm normally more of a playwright than general author. Sorry if that annoys you.


	3. Barcelona (and Madrid)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Mission sends Bucky to Barcelona in the middle of the night. Based in the third track of the Original Cast Recording Track 12 titled Barcelona.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, Watch this musical before you read my fic. I

Steve was woken up by the phone ringing. Looking over at the bed side clock he saw it was 2 in the morning. Steve groggily sat up in bed feling the mattress dip as Bucky did the same on his side garbing the phone to answer it. Bucky placed a kiss on his forehead before going out into the hallway to take the call. Steve could hear the muffled conversation inside the room. Something about a mission and rushed time frames and things happening sooner that expected. After a few minuets of this Bucky came back in the room garbing a duffle bag from the closet and beginning to pack.

"Hey, Buck. Got some where to be this early?" Steve asked wipeing the sleep from this eyes.

"Sorry, that was Colson. Time frames been moved up on that job I've been working on." Bucky's words were steeped in regret as those words came out of his mouth. He stopped packing almost done to sit down on the edge of the bed. "You'r not angry with me, are you?"

"No Buck, it's your job, it's our jobs. This is our life now, you know I'm not angry" Steve said softly getting out the bed to join Bucky at the foot. "But, can it wait until morning, you need your sleep." kissing Buckys mouth softly on the head as he finished talking.

"No, it can't. My flight leave in an hour. I have to get down to the airport" Bucky was pushing Steve away as he went into the en-suite bathroom to gab is toiletries. Throwing them down in the bag he begain to zip it up.

"SHIELD has jets. They can fly you any time" Steve gets up as well wraping his arms around the other mans hips. "Come back to bed."

"Steve, I _have_ to seriously." Bucky punctuated that sentence with a moan as Steve latched his mouth onto Bucky's neck. "Stevie, Can't make the big government man wait." 

Steve's mouth detached from his neck licking upwards towards his ear "I can" Steve whispered as he pushed his boyfriend back down into the bed.

"God. Stevie, Okay. But it's your fault if Colson gets mad" Steve laughed at one. 

"I take full responsibility for this." Steve looked him in the eyes, "Seriously, your going to need some sleep before this one" And with that the two climbed under the covers and soon fell back asleep still. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have no idea what I'm doing, if you want to beta read this for me I would love you forever. I am writing this whole fic out of oreder lets hope I can put it together right without deleting anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> More chapters will show up at some point but I'd like some feed back before they do.


End file.
